Mechanical arms are often used to support a wide variety of objects, such as display monitors and work surfaces. These mechanical arms typically provide stationary, adjustable, and/or movable support. For example, the mechanical arms may be moved laterally, rotated, tilted, etc.
Mechanical arms can also be used in a wide variety of environments, including biologically-sensitive environments such as hospitals, laboratories, medical and/or dental offices, and hospices. However, conventional mechanical arms generally include structures, e.g. covers, fasteners, trim, pivots, that are readily contaminated by dirt, dust, grease, germs, blood, sweat, chemicals, etc. As such, these structures are not readily and thoroughly cleanable when exposed.
Although some conventional mechanical arms are able to provide adjustable height, these arms are not designed for frequent adjustment and heavy use. Screen movement is often sloppy and/or uncontrolled, which causes the joints to loosen quickly. Thus, conventional arms generally do not offer high performance over a full range of positions. Further yet, many conventional designs also include pinch points and exposed gaps, which are not readily cleanable.